Golf is an ancient and well-known game which is played out-of-doors on a varied and extensive course covering many acres. The game of golf involves striking a golf ball using a set of golf clubs, having heads designed for various distances, along a series of varying geographical layouts known as holes. A group of holes (usually either 9 or 18) form what is known as a golf course. There are thousands of golf courses and each course and each hole on each course is unique.
Each hole has a starting area known as the tee and a finishing area known as the green. Corresponding pairs of tees and greens are separated by strips of surface having differing lengths and consisting of a long and often irregular area of short grass known as a fairway and a contiguous array of hazards. The hazards include such things as sand traps, water (ponds, lakes, streams), trees and bushes, long grass referred to as "rough," and out-of-bounds areas. The green has a cup, marked by a flag, which is the target.
The object of the game of golf is to propel the golf ball, by means of the clubs, from the tee to the cup in as few strokes as possible. In general, the player with the least number of strokes wins. Various scoring systems can be used in a match, including those known as stroke play and match play.
Golf is a game which demands undivided attention and because of this can allow the worries of the day to shrink in the mind of the golfer. The need for concentration becomes important as the golfer goes from one hole to another. He finds that each hole has a distinctly different set of hazards and requirements.
The game of golf has risen greatly in popularity in recent years. Many people are attracted to golf by the unique qualities referred to above. Yet because of the physical requirements of golf, the frequent presence of cold or wet weather unsuitable for play, ill health, or the fact that insufficient time is available to play a full round, it is too frequently impossible to play golf.
For many reasons, including the above, various efforts have been made to develop board games simulating golf. Examples of prior golf board games include those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,277,065 (White) PA2 4,113,260 (Sain) PA2 2,682,408 (Warns et al.) PA2 4,123,058 (Furyk et al.) PA2 4,380,338 (Lacy) PA2 4,364,569 (Duwell et al.) PA2 3,944,229 (Feeney) PA2 3,910,581 (Nicholson) PA2 3,826,498 (Monek) PA2 3,658,339 (Boileau) PA2 3,608,901 (Royle) PA2 2,478,949 (Snyder) PA2 1,780,256 (Walss) PA2 1,728,630 (Sanderson)
Many of such prior golf board games utilize boards having golf holes laid out on them, golf ball markers, dice and other random determiners, scoring mechanisms, and so forth. However, the golf board games of the prior art have a number of problems and shortcomings which detract from play and/or make them rather inaccurate simulations of real golf.
One significant drawback is that certain prior golf board games lack substantial variation in the golf holes. That is, typically 9 or 18 specific golf holes are available and no further variation is possible. The hole lengths are typically all determined as are the positions of various hazards along different portions of the length of the hole.
Another problem is that many of such golf board games are too complex in the rules and the mechanisms which they use in an effort to accurately simulate the game of golf. In many cases, various card decks, spinners and other mechanisms are used in particular combinations which may be considered unnatural to golfers. In some cases, such complexity and unnaturalness are objectionable to those familiar with well-accepted board games of other types.
Still another drawback is that many prior golf board games present very little in the way of tactical considerations of the type known to committed golfers. And, some prior games in their use of shot length and shot direction determiners do not replicate real golf particularly well.
With all these factors in mind, it is clear that there is a need for an improved golf board game which will closely simulate real golf and will help satisfy the strong appetite of golfers' golfing experiences and competition.